Mikoa Lothaen
Princess Mikoa Lothaen is the daughter and eldest child of King Beauregaerd III of Bruhinn, making her heiress-apparent to the throne ("Preeminent"). She is the main character and protagonist of the Grim Dream series. Appearance Mikoa is considered average height for a Bruhinnen woman, which makes her shorter than most other women of Landfall. She has long, dark, straight hair, which she often wears tied loosely at the base of her neck. Her eyes are light brown -- typical for a Bruhinnen. She often attracts the attention of men, but she is not described as especially beautiful. Rather, she seems "approachable" and several scenes depict people choosing to approach her, specifically, instead of her companions. She has a mild Bruhinnen accent. At the beginning of the series, she is eighteen ages old. (eighteen solstices, or nine years on Landfall; equivalent to eighteen years on Earth) She was born on midsummer day -- a very good omen. When she goes into exile, Mikoa's disguise includes a wig of long blonde hair. She prefers the look of the blonde wig to her own hair. Although she changes clothes throughout the series, Mikoa always carries her mother's starstone pendant, either in her pocket or worn around her neck. After the events of Book 1, she has a severe burn scar on the palm of her right hand. Tattoos Like all members of the Lothaen family, the back of Mikoa's right hand is tattooed with the mark of the Lover's Eye. Figuratively, the Eye "watches" her and is intended to act as a constant reminder that she must always "watch" over her people, in every decision she makes. This tattoo becomes a problem for her when she goes into exile, because it reveals her true identity. In a later book, she adds a Tazitan serpent tattoo to her entire right arm. The Lover's Eye is integrated into the serpent's head and thus disguised. Shadow Side (Left) and Grim Side (Right) Increasingly throughout the series, Mikoa takes on an asymmetrical appearance. For example, she often wears a long, arm-length glove over her right arm, concealing her Lover's Eye tattoo and burn scars from touching the Snow Anchor on her right hand. Eventually, she tattoos her entire right arm with an elaborate serpent tattoo. She favors asymmetrical tilted hats, scarves and bows tied to one side of her body, and occasional asymmetrically-cut dresses. Light coincidentally striking her profile is sometimes described as giving her "light" and "dark" sides, or a "two-faced" appearance. Late in the series, her right eye "burns out" and becomes a dark, blood-red orb, which she covers with a headscarf (like an eyepatch). Mikoa's asymmetry is symbolic of her conflicted status as the Harbinger. She is both a shadowcaster and a grim dreamer. When drawing upon her shadow powers, she typically uses her left hand. And when touching the Dream, she typically uses her right hand. It is unclear whether this distinction is functional or purely a symbolic clue for the reader. Heraldry The Coat of Arms of the Lothaen family includes their charge, the Lover's Eye. Mikoa's heraldry is a different shape (tall oval) from her father's, because she is a woman. It also bears special cadency to mark her as the first-born child. This cadency would include a miniature of the Peltober family charge (her mother's family), which is three overlapping golden coins. As heiress-apparent to the throne, her formal title has the suffix "Preeminent." Noble women, in the Thlossian tradition, would have the titular prefix "Beloved," whereas men would be introduced as "Distinguished." Mikoa also has the title "First Lady of House Lothaen," which would seem odd at first, because this title would usually be reserved for a lord's wife, not his daughter. Beauregaerd, however, is a widower "beyond marriagable days," as he would say, thus Mikoa takes the title of First Lady without much controversy. Her full formal title in Bruhinn is therefore: "the Beloved First Lady Mikoa Lothaen, Preeminent." Personality Mikoa has a quick temper and is fiercely independent. She instinctively resists when others try to control her behavior, even when others are acting in her best interest. She is opinionated and stubborn, and she is not accustomed to being questioned or challenged. She is compassionate, particularly toward the poor and unfortunate. Conversely, she is leery and cynical toward nobles and other royalty (except her immediate family, whom she trusts). She has a strong moral compass and sense of justice, is accustomed to getting her way, is not afraid to speak up, and does not tolerate unfairness. She believes the world is unjust, but that anyone can change it. She sees malfeasance and nonfeasance as equally unforgivable. "The one who watches, and does nothing, is as guilty as the one doing harm." She generally distrusts men, because she thinks they are interested in her noble rank rather than her value as a person. Nonetheless, she enjoys romantic stories and wishes for romantic love. She is more likely to trust a woman, because she believes they share a common bond. This helps her bond quickly with Fiorah. Mikoa is self-conscious about her appearance and tends to the appearance of others, in motherly fashion. She prefers wearing clean clothes, when possible. She covers even the slightest wounds or bruises out of embarrassment, and she nervously fidgets with the clothes covering those wounds. She fears her own magical potential, and yet is intrigued by it. She feels shame for being a "sinner" and guilt for causing the woespawn at Snow Anchor. She eventually embraces her gift, to the point of taking pride in it. She comes to quote her friend Fiorah, "If I must be me, I will be me loudly." Mikoa never knew her mother, Callandra, but is intrigued by stories about her. She likes hearing about how she is similar to her mother. As a child, Mikoa was a prodigy on the violin, but she stopped playing at age nine. Mikoa is afraid of deep water, and she cannot swim. She has an irrational, crippling fear of drowning. Family Father: King Beauregaerd III of Bruhinn Mother: Queen Callandra (Pelltober) - deceased Brother: Grumdar Lothaen Romance Prince Goddard At the beginning of Book 1, Mikoa is betrothed to Prince Goddard Enthaen, Preeminent, of the Holy Thlos -- a man she has never met. Mikoa and Goddard corresponded by letter for months before meeting in person. Mikoa cherishes her letters from Goddard, often rereading them for fun. Mikoa appreciates that Goddard shows real concern and interest in her, and that he does not take their marriage for granted. Mikoa's relationship and feelings for Goddard represent her old, scripted royal life as the future Queen of Bruhinn. Prince Goddard cannot marry a ''ziraduun'', however, forcing Mikoa to choose between marrying him or pursuing her magic. With some sadness, she chooses magic. After Book 1, Mikoa and Goddard cross paths again, and their relationship is bittersweet. They still care for each other, but many of their interests are opposed. Mikoa is pardoned and endorsed by the Puppet Conclave, which opposes the Conclave of Nomon Linnor (which is where Goddard is from). Prince Fox Book 2 revolves around Mikoa's romance with Prince Fox Hohenzorn of the Ostergau. Fox is a secret ziraduun who pursues Mikoa because she is a ziraduun, too. They share a kinship in their mutual plight, and Mikoa admires Fox's bold plan to end the persecution of ziraduun. He woos and courts her aggressively, and she succumbs to his charm. When it becomes clear, however, that Fox is a liar and his motives are selfish, she leaves him. (again, with sadness) After Book 2, Prince Fox is a near-constant antagonist to Mikoa. His dark plans take shape, and he becomes a primary villain. Nonetheless, he still expresses regret, loneliness, and sadness at Mikoa's decision to leave him, and he repeatedly offers her the chance to change her mind and come back. Arron Silverspear Throughout the entire Grim Dream series, Arron Silverspear is Mikoa's constant, faithful companion and bodyguard. They develop colorful chemistry. Where Mikoa is rash, Arron is patient. Where Mikoa is idealistic, Arron is practical. Where Mikoa uses magic, Arron uses strength. Where Mikoa is clean and proper, Arron is dusty and crude. And so on. But he remains a loyal friend and gains her respect. Their relationship simmers very slowly, becoming a question of "will-they, won't-they?" In Jeceau euphemisms, Fiorah neatly summarizes the reader's frustration with Mikoa and Arron, "Stop it! If you turtledoves need to game and cosset, do it in a bale of hay or something." (in other words, "Just bang and get it over with!") Fiorah It could be argued that Mikoa's sexual preference is slightly toward the lesbian side of the spectrum, but that she does not realize it. Hence, her lack of interest and tendency to outright reject male suitors, despite her romantic heart and clear desire to find a partner. Meanwhile, Mikoa bonds quickly and easily with other female characters, like Fiorah, Nazagorn, and Nimfaeti. Born Preeminent of her kingdom and expected to rear an heir, Mikoa was never taught about homosexuality and is oblivious to it. Meanwhile, throughout the series, Fiorah makes many ambiguously forward remarks, laced with sexual innuendo, double- and triple-meanings, almost as though she is "testing" Mikoa's receptiveness. Mikoa reacts, then struggles to understand her feelings. Thematically, the Grim Dream series is all about Mikoa discovering and learning to love her true self, who is different from the person she was raised to be. She is accused of a "sin" which she did not choose and cannot control. She overcomes feelings of shame and guilt, unjustly inflicted by the prejudicial "morality" of the masses, to ultimately find pride. Then she stands up and fights for others like herself. Mikoa's arc is arguably an allegory for coming out of the closet, and her relationship with Fiorah arguably echos that allegory. Nimfaeti In the unwritten "off camera" interludes between certain later books, Mikoa seeks out Nimfaeti (a fellow ziraduun), and they live together. It is unclear, but strongly implied, that their relationship is intimate -- but also casual and open.